


Ryuko Matoi, devourer of cinnamon rolls

by Casuarius



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Also MASSIVE SPOILERS, An attempt at fearplay, F/F, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Hot Skitty-on-Wailord Action, I promise this isn't as gross as the tags make it sound, LITERALLY, Life Fiber weirdness, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Ryuko is a Big Dork, Size Difference, Sizeshifter AU, Sizeshifter!Mako, Unbirth (mentioned), Vore, but she's trying her best, safe vore, tongue riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casuarius/pseuds/Casuarius
Summary: After the final battle, Ryuko's body begins to undergo some drastic changes, and a long-dormant hunger manifests. Fortunately, Mako is there to soothe the savage beast.





	Ryuko Matoi, devourer of cinnamon rolls

Mako Mankanshoku was always looking for a chance to use her sizeshifting powers. Luckily, the stars had aligned to provide her with a perfect opportunity. Like everyone else, she had been concerned when Ryuko’s physiology started undergoing drastic changes after the final battle with Ragyo. As the life fibers in her body began to wake from their dormancy, nails hardened into claws, teeth were replaced by fangs, and the red streak in her hair began to glow. This didn’t bother Mako much, as she loved Ryuko no matter how alien she was. Along with these physical alterations, however, came some strange and disturbing cravings. Ryuko had taken on her late companion’s taste for blood, a need that was relatively easy to fulfill by way of the Mankanshoku medical clinic. More difficult to handle was the need to feed on the human nervous system’s electrical energy.  
  
For Ryuko, the easiest way to do this was to make skin-to-skin contact with someone experiencing an intense sensation. The problem with this approach was that this the energy absorbed was minimal, and feedings had to happen at least once every 48 hours. According to Satsuki, this was Ragyo and Nui’s preferred method, despite its inefficiency. Ryuko had little tolerance for inconvenience, so this was out of the question. The second option, however, was far more daunting. For Senketsu and his ilk, the go-to method of feeding on electrical energy was to have a human inside them. Easy enough for a sailor uniform. Translating this to Ryuko’s anatomy however, she would have to devour a human, alive and whole, about once a month.  
  
Unsurprisingly, Mako was more than willing to take on the responsibility. It was a perfect use for her powers, as it would be far easier for Ryuko to swallow (and eventually spit out) such a small mouthful. It was just as well, considering Satsuki and the others weren’t exactly jumping at the opportunity. Now here she was, only a few centimeters tall and fully nude. She was resting on Ryuko’s toned abs, feeling them rise and fall with each breath.  
  
She looked up at Ryuko, who was sporting a toothy grin. It was the unmistakable mark of the more aggressive persona she took on during their sexual escapades. When they had first started to explore each other’s tastes, Mako had confessed to Ryuko her desire to be dominated, requesting that she channel her inner beast. At first, Ryuko had trouble taking the role of a monster. With the Junketsu incident fresh in her mind, she was terrified that she might accidentally hurt or scare her girlfriend. But with a little reassurance, she had gradually become more confident playing the ravenous yet cunning beast. Normally they kept sex and feedings separate, but this time, Mako had something special in mind.  
  
Ryuko slowly and methodically reached down and took hold of her girlfriend, eyeing her hungrily. She pressed Mako firmly against her stomach, forcing her to listen to its forlorn growling as a reminder of where she was headed.  
  
“Hear that?” Ryuko said, her voice taking on a teasing tone.  
  
Mako blushed and tried to suppress an excited giggle. Mistaking the sound and sensation of laughter for the effects of smothering, Ryuko quickly pulled Mako away. “I’m so sorry,” she said wide eyed, “I didn’t mean to...oh god are you okay?”  
  
“Yep! I’m fine. You’re doing great, just try to stay in character.”  
  
Ryuko sighed with relief. “You got it, babe.” Though she had finally become comfortable dominating Mako during normal sex, having her partner at this size exacerbated her fears.  
  
Regaining her dignity, Ryuko lifted Mako up to face her mouth. “Get in.” she rumbled, her voice thundering in Mako’s ears. She opened her mouth and loosened her grip on her prey, who took it as a cue to climb in. Once Mako was safely inside, she closed her jaws.  
  
Slowly, Mako straddled Ryuko’s tongue, her nipples hardening in response to the sensation of the soft, slimy muscle between her legs. She thought about what Ryuko liked to do with her tongue when she ate her out, the tip flicking across her clit or plunging into her, the way it felt when she explored her. Without thinking Mako began to rub against Ryuko, wet heat meeting wet heat. A moan escaping her, it almost felt like too much. Unable to grip the slick tongue beneath her, she braced herself against fangs nearly as large as she was, barely noticing when Ryuko’s breathing took on a more rapid pace. The whole time, Ryuko had been pleasuring herself, matching each stroke with Mako’s movements. Speeding up her thrusts, Mako felt her legs tense as she neared her edge, breath growing ragged. A tension built deep inside her, an almost unbearable pleasure, one she almost hoped would never end, but her body carried on, rubbing against the muscle beneath her. Her vision growing white, she ground down against the muscle beneath her and let out a cry, finally reaching her climax, savoring the wave of relaxation flooding through her.  
  
Within seconds, Ryuko gave a deep, resonating groan as she found her own release, the salty-sweet taste of Mako’s cum sending her over the edge. After taking a moment to catch her breath, she gently tasted her girlfriend, enjoying her rich flavor. Relaxing against the cushions of the couch she was laying on, Ryuko let her muscles, with the exception of her tongue, go limp.  
  
Thoroughly soaked in saliva, Mako lay down on the tongue beneath her, preparing herself for her descent into Ryuko’s gut. “Ryuko-chan, I’m ready now!” Her partner obliged, and Mako was squeezed down her tight gullet. She absolutely loved the experience of being eaten, but the esophagus was her least favorite part. Fortunately, it didn’t last too long. She soon found herself in Ryuko’s stomach, bathed in the familiar orange glow of the electroreceptors in the stomach walls.  
Mako had been eaten by clothing before, and it was the most unpleasant thing she had ever experienced. Yet here she was, willingly in the belly of a half-clothing hybrid, snuggling into the soft flesh. Of course, Ryuko’s stomach was far safer than the inside of a COVERS, and had much more room to move. She could clearly hear her girlfriend’s heartbeat and breathing, accompanied by the gentle gurgling of the intestines beneath her.  
  
Mako gently stroked a cluster of electroreceptors, knowing that they were a sensitive spot for Ryuko. In response, her girlfriend pressed her hand to her stomach, gently squeezing Mako in what felt to her like an enormous hug.  
  
No matter how many times they did this, Ryuko never got tired of it. Of course, she welcomed addition of sex into the routine, even if it meant having to grapple with her anxieties. She briefly entertained the thought of inserting Mako into her nethers. Sure, vibrators were nice, but her girlfriend’s exuberance and boundless energy would certainly make for a fun time. She pictured herself looming over Mako, giving the brunette a chance to try to stimulate her before she inevitably got impatient and stuffed her in. Knowing Mako, she would certainly jump at the chance to be a human dildo.  
  
Wrapped up in her fantasies, Ryuko’s hand slipped back down to her crotch, only for her to jerk it back when she felt an unfamiliar sensation inside her.  
  
“M-Mako? What did you-”  
  
“I kissed you, silly!”  
  
Ryuko blushed, thankful that her girlfriend couldn’t see her lovestruck smile. “Mako?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
"I love you too, Ryuko-chan! This was really fun. We should do this again sometime. But probably not on my dad’s favorite couch.”  
  
Ryuko suddenly became conscious of the wet spot between her legs. “I’m sure that can be arranged.” She said, trying to regain her confidant tone. “Although I was considering trying a different point of entry. That is, if you don’t mind being a sex toy.”  
  
“Ooh! That sounds like fun! I’ll make sure to squirm a lot for you. I’m pretty sure I could eat you out, too!”  
  
Ryuko smirked. “I’d like to see you try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me Trigger, for I have sinned beyond redemption.  
> ...Holy shit, AO3 really butchered the formatting on this one. I like my vore smut in MLA format, thank you very much.  
> Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
